


Full of bones and full of hopeless, young emotions

by FrostyJuniper (orphan_account)



Series: Jeffmads Month 2019 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And titles, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying my best, M/M, and summaries, but we dont mention that ok, there might be other background characters but not big enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FrostyJuniper
Summary: 1 June: DiscoveryThomas Jefferson and James Madison moved into an old house three years ago- and this is their first time in the attic.





	Full of bones and full of hopeless, young emotions

"Achoo!” James sneezed, pulling open the dusty trapdoor. “Why is there so much dust up here, one more sneeze or cough and I’ll fall off the ladder entirely!” He complained, moving his legs up the rungs to peer into the dimly lit attic. 

“Don’t be such a worrywart, you’ll be fine, now, let me up. Holding the ladder is boring. What do you see up there anyways?”

Clambering over the edge, James pulled himself up onto the wood floor of the attic, standing up and looking around. “A lot of cardboard boxes, and some interesting looking items. Hurry up and get here, these boxes are too heavy to move by myself.”

Thomas climbed up the ladder, wincing as he bumped his head into the edge of the wood while looking down. As soon as he got up, he went to stand behind James, looking around. “I can’t believe it's been three years since we moved in, and we haven't even looked in the attic. So, which box do we start with?”

James studied the cardboard boxes, before deciding on a especially beat up one. “Let's do this one, it's fairly damaged so it’ll be better to get that one first.” He dragged it over carefully. “Wow, thanks for doing so much work.” He said, glaring at Thomas sarcastically. He sat down in front of the box, and invited Thomas to sit down on the other side, as currently he was just inspecting the hole that went back down to the floor. 

Thomas sat down, raising a cloud of dust. “Seriously! There's dust all over me, this is unfair.” Unable to resist, James smiled at his boyfriend, he was an idiot, that's for sure. 

“Thomas, can we open it?” He lifted the cardboard flaps, and as they both looking inside, the recoiled, Thomas letting out a high-pitched scream.

“What the FUCK is that?!” He asked, having scooched back from the box.

James looked back into the box carefully. “As far as I can tell, a badly taxidermied and preserved fox head. It is dead, so you can calm down, it won’t bite.”

“It's grimacing! That’s terrifying. Who even lived here before us, some mad scientist with a penchant for fox heads?” Thomas leaned in close to look again, before leaning back. “Why are it's teeth so yellow!”

“Because it is a fox, and not all of us look like we’ve just gone through forty sessions of laser tooth whitening.” He picked it up carefully and set it down beside the box. “I think this is an oil lamp.”

Thomas looked in, and, it was in fact an oil lamp. A light turquoise, with those cracks that were intentional, which he liked, though he knew James found it strange. “It’s so cute! We should use it somewhere or something!” He said, an excited expression on his face.

“It’s pretty old, are you sure? What if it has diseases or something?” He asked, far more skeptical than his boyfriend. A little box in the corner of the box caught his eye. He took it out, and looked inside. A ring, made of silver, with a little inscription. “For you…” he mumbled. Was this a sign? He had been thinking about it, it had been five years, but a wedding ring was out of his price range. He was going to make a spontaneous decision, wasn’t he? Thomas was rubbing off on him. He slipped the box in his pocket, and looked back into the box. Only dirty newspapers left, as far as he could tell.

“It’s almost dinner time, should we eat?” He asked, heart racing, his decision was made. 

“Oh, yeah, we probably should.” Thomas said, smiling. “And we’re definitely taking the oil lamp! I love it so much.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok. I’ll go down first, then take the lamp and then you go down.” He directed, already halfway down the ladder. 

He touched the floor, and reached to grab the oil lamp and...he was too short. Far too short. He climbed two rungs up, and with mildly sweaty fingers, took the lamp. 

He went into the kitchen, leaning over the counter and taking a deep breath. He spun around quickly as Thomas came back in, and as Thomas leaned into the fridge, he got down on one knee, took a deep breath and pulled the ring box out of his pocket.

“Thomas?” He asked, his voice quavering. Normally, Thomas wouldn’t have turned around, but the strange quiver in James’s voice made him look back. And promptly drop his asparagus. He nodded, a smile on his face that was so wide, it was practically painful. James didn’t want to be crying, but he was, and as Thomas sank to his knees and hugged him, he asked, crying into his shoulder “That’s a yes, right?” 

“Yeah, James, that’s a definite yes.”


End file.
